US 2005/0206100A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses carrying out roll stabilization of the bodywork of a vehicle using an electric motor. In this electromechanical roll stabilizing system a motor current sensor or a torque sensor is provided. A torque is applied to the wheel suspension system of the chassis of the vehicle as a function of the signal of the motor current sensor or of the torque sensor in order to counteract an inclination of the bodywork.